


The Fallen and the Lost

by BaileyDreemurr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel is sad, Bailey teaches Tori how to bake bscotch/cinnamon muffins, F/F, F/M, First Fanfiction, Flowey tortures the innocent, Human souls fall before Frisk and stay with Toriel, I'll add more tags as i go, I'll try to do puns, Neutral pacifist run, Racism, Suicide attempts mention, all comments welcomed!, eventual surface, grouptale au, more souls then mentioned in game, not for a while tho - Freeform, not very good at taging it seems, reseted to pacifist (thanks Frisk), they're a big happy family!, this is probably really bad, why frisk!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyDreemurr/pseuds/BaileyDreemurr
Summary: Bailey and Thomas, the Potts twins, climb Mt.Ebott after their parents died. They fall into the underground and find the monster realm. They come across Toriel and stay with her as more humans, Indigo, Clare, Clover,Herman, and of course, Frisk, fall into their home. What happenes when they all finally attempt to free the underground?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! BaileyDreemurr here! This tells my story about me and my (adopted) siblings adventure through the underground! This is my first story so please don't judge TO harshly, but feed back is welcomed! Let's get on with this show!

Bailey and Thomas Potts climbed Mt.Ebott, hopeing to find a new life. They're parents had died in a car accident, so they had been homeless, as there were no orphanages any where near. They were reaching the peak, when darkness began to fall.

"Thomas? The sun's setting. Do ya wanna find some sort of shelter soon?" Bailey asked, growing more tired by the minute.

"Nah, I heard that there's a pit at the top, I just want to check it out." Thomas replied, hiking farther upwards, Bailey right behind him. 

"That probably means this is a dormant volcano or something! It's probably nothing." 

"Let's just check it out, it's not like it'll blow up in our faces or anything." Thomas replied excitedly. He hiked higher and higher, the air slowly getting cooler.

"Now I hope that this is a volcano. Get us some warmth..." Bailey muttered to herself, slightly shivering. Then she noticed that Thomas had stopped. 

"What's wrong? Why'd ya stop?" As she got closer though, her question was answered. A huge cave entrance was ahead, with no light to be seen. 

"Let's go!" Thomas exclaimed, about to walk right in. Seeing this, Bailey grabbed his shirt. 

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" You can't just walk into a creepy dark cavern of doom! Who knows what's in there! There could be lions! Or tigers! Or evil bugs that will eat our flesh!" 

"Bailey," Thomas sighed, face palming, "First of all, lions and tigers aren't even native to this area. Second of all, no bugs, are gonna eat our flesh. We'll be fine!" Thomas explained, walking into the dark cave entrance. Bailey, at a loss for words, ran after him. 

" Thomas! I hope you know what your doing...," as there didn't seem to be any other option then to run after him, that's exactly what she did. 

"Keep your hand on my shoulder, it's really dark." Thomas told her, walking further into the darkness.

Doing as he said she replied, "No, really? A cave with no light found is dark?", sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

"Shut up," Thomas laughed, "At least I- AHHHHHH!" Thomas found himself tripping over a vine, and falling into what seemed like a big hole. "BAILEY! Help!" He panicked, reaching out for something.

"Thomas!" Bailey exclaimed, and just barely able to grab his hand, "I got you! I got you," she tried pulling him up, but gravity was pulling them both down. As she tried to back up and pull him up, she tripped over a small stone and fell in, screaming along with Thomas. As she fell she noticed that on the ground was a patch of golden flowers, " Thomas! I see some flowers on the ground! We might make it!" She yelled, trying to be louder than the wind screaming in her ears.

"Ok!" Was his only response, as he flailed through the air. This all happened over a span of about 7 seconds. Finally, they hit the ground with a 'oof!'


	2. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Let's see how the twins react to Flowey and Toriel! (This is a reupdate of the same chapter. I fixed the formatting so it's like the first chapter now. I'm sorry, but I'll probably update again tomorrow!)

"Bailey? You all right?" Thomas asked, finding himself in a patch of soft, golden flowers. 'Must have broken my fall' he thought. He expected his sister to be right next to him, but instead, he saw her sprawled out on the rocky ground, leg bent at an unnatural angle.

"Er, no. I think my leg's broken." She winced, the harsh pain shooting through her leg now that she knew it was there. Thomas, who was unharmed by the fall, got up and lifted his sister up onto her feet. He placied his arm around her waist as she put her arm around for support. "Thanks. Looks like we can't go back the way we came though. Unless you can fly." Bailey commented, noticing the the rocky ceiling. 

"Nah, don't think that's a thing humans have unfortunately." He replied, looking around at his surroundings. There didn't seem to be a way up at all. Thankfully, he noticed a path that lead to possibly a way out. Telling his twin this, they agreed that it would be best to go that way. They walked down the path and noticed another patch of flowers, except, there was something off about one. It's was taller than the others and had a- 

"Thomas! Why dose that flower have a face!" she whispered to her brother. This obviously wasnt a volcano. Unless volcanoes had flowers with faces. Was that a governmental secret? 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" He greeted them, a nice, sweet smile on his face. 'Excellent, two little innocents! After I take their souls, I just need 5 more before I can become GOD!' He planned evilly. "Golly, you two must be new to this place! Let me show you how things work down here!" Suddenly, everything turned monochrome, except for two small hearts, the one in front of Bailey green, Thomas' orange. "See those hearts! Those are your souls! The culmination of your beings," he told them, keeping up the nice person/flower charade. "You'll start off weak of course, but if you catch my...'friendliness pellets' you can grow stronger!" The flower explained. 

'Is this guys trying to drug us?' Thomas thought. "No thanks we'll pass-" 

"Aww your so nice! Of course we'll have some of your friendliness pellets!" Bailey exclaimed, ignoring Thomas, who was still supporting her. 

"Great! Catch as many as you can!" Little white pellets floated towards the little souls, and while Thomas was able to move his away in time, Bailey's went a straight at them. 

"Ow!" Bailey cried out, more pain shooting through out her body,"What was that for?!" 

"Bailey! Are you okay?" Thomas asked, fuming with anger, which was directed at the flower. 

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD I PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS? SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOUR BROTHER WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE! DOWN HERE ITS KILL OR BE KILED! DIIIIIIIIIE!" The flower revealed his demonic smile and laugh while more of the 'friendliness pellets' surroundied them. The two screamed out in terror. 

Then, just when they thought death was seconds away, a fireball appeared and blasted Flowey aside, but both twins knew he wasn't dead. That was the least of their worries though when they saw a large, goat like woman standing in front of them. 

"That flower. Quite a rude one I believe. Then again, how often do you see sentient flowers. Oh! How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself! Greetings, I am Toriel, guardian of the ruins!I see you've fallen." The goat lady introduced herself, and then noticed how Thomas seemed to be holding Bailey. "Oh, your leg! Come, I can heal it." Seeking how nice this woman seemed, reminded them of the twin's own mother. Thomas helped Bailey over to Toriel, who's hands...paws?hooves? what ever they were glowed green. Toriel placed her hoove/paw on Bailey's head, and her leg shifted back into place, all signs of damage gone. 

"Th-thank you Miss Toriel!" Bailey stuttered out, still having a hard time believing that, monsters where real. 

"Thanks for fixing my sister's leg. We fell down here and the impact crushed her leg it seems." Thomas said letting go of Bailey so she could walk again. 

"It is no problem my child! Don't worry, I know of the story's they tell about monsters on the surface, but I am no mean monster." Toriel smiled, and then added,"Would you like to come to my house? You seem like you could use some good and rest." 

"Yes please! Thank you Ms.Toriel!" Bailey replied thankfully. 

"It is no problem. Come, I shall show you the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2, completed! This one is a lot longer than the first one I think. Please continue to read and comment! Thanks!


	3. Toriel's home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoiiiiii! I'm back! I know I said "tomorrow" but exams and post-tests are things I must study for unfortunately. Honestly, I should be studying, but, it's the weekend and I have to go clean the beaches tomorrow, so, I'm gonna do what I want! I love Girl Scouts a lot but it can be a pain sometimes:)

"My home is at the end of the Ruin's. It is quite a long walk, I hope you do not mind." Toriel explained, gently grabbing the twins by the hand. The two were very greatfull for Toriel saving them from Flowey, so they nodded, and Toriel smiled, then added, "Down in the underground, monsters may want to attack you. When this happens, try talking to them! When they see what great children you are, they may not want to fight you anymore. When this happens, please, show them mercy." 

Thomas and Bailey both always hated violence, as they were subjected to it quite often, so they had no trouble believing that that was the right thing to do. "Ok! But, why would they want to attack us?" Bailey asked, looking up at Toriel. 

"Um...why don't we tell that story another time?" Toriel answered, obviously not wanting to tell. Seeing this, Bailey decided to drop it. Through the ruins, they came across several monsters, but none attacked, Thomas assumed this was because Toriel was with them. After a while, they came across a depressed looking ghost that was laying on the ground. "Oh, hello Mr. Nabstablook!" Toriel greeted. 

"Oh...hi. Am I in your way? I'm sorry, I'm trash..." the ghost said sadly. 

"Nobody's trash, Mister! Everyone has potential and a purpose!" Bailey pipped up, smiling at the sad ghost. 

"Heh, your nice. I'll get out of your way though now..." and Nabstablook faded away, presumably going to find somewhere else to lay down. 

"Child, I think you made that ghost very happy. By the way, what are you're names?" Toriel asked, realizing that she didn't know yet. They seemed happy to come home with her, so it would be a good idea to know their names. 

" I'm Thomas, and that's Bailey. We're twins, almost 13, " Thomas said while Bailey waved a semi-awkward "hello". Even though the time for hello was a while ago, it seemed like the appropriate thing to do at the moment.

"Hello Bailey and Thomas. Let us go to my home, we can talk there." Toriel told them. The twins just nodded. After a while, they finally came to a small purple brick house, "This is my home! I shall set up the bedroom for you two, but while you wait, feel free to look around!" Toriel explained, opening the door. Inside was a mostly yellow, cute little house. 

"Thank you Mom! I mean! I-I mean, um-" Bailey panicked, but was stopped by Toriel. 

"Do not worry my child, if you feel comfortable calling me 'mother' I shall not oblige. You will be staying here for quite a while anyway." Toriel smiled, with a look of slight sadness in her eyes. 

"Thank you...Mom, for all of this." Thomas replied, speaking for Bailey as his sister looked at the ground awkwardly and embarrassed. He was much more confident and outgoing than his twin, while she was very quiet and shy. 

"Now I'm going to go get your beds ready, but do not be afraid to ask me anything." Toriel told them with a smile. She then went left towards a hallway where Bailey guessed the bedrooms were. Once Toriel was out of sight, Thomas looked over to Bailey. 

"Let's see what we can find! There's got to be books and stuff! Come on!" Thomas walked left towards what was the rest of the house, motioning for Bailey to follow,"You comin'?" Bailey nodded and went after her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I post this, I just want to mention, Bailey is based off of me, and a Thomas is based of off the kind of person I want to be (sort of). The future characters will be based off of my friends, and if you're interested in what they look like, follow me on PopJam @PheonixPhire! I have a little bit of fan art there. Anyway, make sure to give me your feedback! See ya later!


	4. Author's note

Soooooo just want to let you know, I will eventually make another story full of one-shots connected to this story. There will be a LOT of time skips, so that story will be about what happened in between. I will not make this story until I 

A: finish this story

B: the characters get to the surface 

C: my first time skip(which is soon so this ones unlikely) 

Or D: The story gets really cool

No this will not be a voter thing, I don't have enough people who look at this anyway. I just made this list to let you know that it will probably happen, and give you an idea of when it may happen. The problem with A though is, I don't know how long this will be, as I can't see an end yet. I know what happens a bunch of chapters later, I just don't know if the end will come in 6 months, a year, or more than that. All of my OC's are based off of real people, and some OC's are based off of the same. But that stuff will come later. This will probably be a very long story, but seeing as I only have 3 chapters written, who knows what will happen. I know the chapters are SUPER short right now, I'm just not good at writing long chapters yet, and I like to separate events by chapters. I wish this meant that chapters would come up sooner, and hopefully summer will allow me to have more time to do this, but nothing is definite yet. Please keep reading this though, cuz' this won't be over for a while, and I won't stop unless I'm forced to. So please keep reading and know that updates will come! 

 

 

-BaileyDreemurr


	5. Living situation

The twins walked into the living room, and saw a nice big chair, that seemed perfect size for Toriel. Beside the chair and on the wall, there was two bookshelves, filled with books. The twins looked at them in awe. They loved to read, especially mystical fantasies, such as Harry Potter and the Percy Jackson series. Unfortunately, these books didn't seem to be found on the shelves, but there were many interesting looking books about snails. One book however, caught their eye.

"72 uses for snails? Why would anyone want to do 72 different things to a snail?" Bailey inquired, looking at the cover. Thomas took one look at the book however and thought : 

"Cool! Snails are fun, their so slimy and gooey!" 

"Eww," Bailey laughed,"How would they taste in a pie?" Bailey wondered aloud, flipping through the pages. Thomas however just stared at her. 

"Yeah, I'm the one you say 'Ewww' to." He said with a sigh as he face-palmed. Anything that Bailey could think of, she would somehow relate it to pie. Except zebras and zebracorns. To Bailey, they were sacred creatures, even if zebracorns weren't real. Before their parents had died and they lived in a house, her room had zebras everywhere. Zebra print, zebra plushies, zebra pictures, you name it. Any thing zebra, she had it, except an actual zebra.

"Just curious! Why don't we read through the book!" Bailey suggested, noticing some cool looking things. 

"What the heck, why not!" As they flipped through the pages, they noticed a lose page fall out. 

"What's this? 'How to make snail pie'! See! It's a thing! I'm not insane!" Bailey exclaimed, reading through the page. 

"This world has snail pie. Why! Maybe you're not insane, but the writer of this book sure is." Thomas replied, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

"Mom wrote this genius. Mind your manners!" Bailey playfully scolded, fake hitting him with the book on the head. The twins burst out laughing, as they always did. They had little playful arguments like this all the time, but always found themselves laughing it off. 

"We're really calling her mom then? Dose that mean we are staying here?" Thomas asked once they calmed down. 

"Well yeah! Isn't that what kids call adopted parents? Just mom/dad? Like normal parents? And we have no where else to go, there's food, shelter, love. What else do we need?" 

"Vitamin D." Thomas added sarcasticly. 

"ORANGE JUICE! It's the answer to everything!" Bailey replied smiling.

"Ok, fine orange juice. Let's just read the book." Thomas replied defeatedly. It's not like he didn't want to stay, he actually thought this place was pretty cool! It's just, living off of orange juice as your only source of vitamin D? Do they even have orange juice?! Eh, they'd figure something out. They always did. 

As the twins continued to read, Bailey shifted on her seat on the ground uncomfortably. This didn't go unnoticed by her brother. "What's wrong sis?" He asked calmly, knowing that saying the wrong thing would bring tears, which neither of them wanted. 

"Nothing really...just that uncomfortable feeling when you're just sitting while you could be helping the person whose doing something for you but you know that if you ask they'll say 'oh, it's fine!' but they really mean that they'd appreciate they heals and you don't know what to do and-" 

"Bail, your rambling again. Just ask her!" Thomas replied. His sister loved helping others, but found it difficult to ask. 

" I'm to awkward!" She sighed dramatically, laying on the floor rolling back and forth.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He suggested. 

"...yes," Bailey replied and stopped rolling. 

"Do you want me to ask for you?" 

"...maybe." 

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'. Come one, let's see what we can do." Thomas got up and so did Bailey. Thomas was usually they one to talk in these situations, as Bailey was most of the time to shy. She once went up to the counter of a McDonalds to ask for a straw, but she said it to low and the cashier couldn't hear her. When she tried again, she got to embarrassed and just walked away. Thomas had gone back to get the straw. This sort of thing happened more often than not, but Thomas didn't really mind. He loved his sister so helping her wasn't a problem. Anyway, the two went into the bedroom that saw Toriel walk into, and saw her making two twin sized beds. 

"Oh! Hello my children. Do you need anything?" Toriel asked when she noticed the two walk onto the room. 

"We were just wondering if we could help." Thomas told her, Bailey smiling kindly next to him. Though she was to shy to say anything, she did like to smile next to her twin. 

"Oh, how sweet of you! I'm almost done, but there are some clothes I would like you two to look at. If you like them and they fit, you can keep them!" She told them, handing them some shirts, pants, shoes, and skirts(for Bailey of course). "Oh, and there is also this box I would like you to look at. Inside, there are little extra things you may like. If so, again, you are welcome to keep it. 

"Thanks so much mom!" Bailey exclaimed happily. Thomas took the box while Bailey took the clothes and headed back to the living room. "Mom is so nice! She's giving us a home, a room, clothes, everything! She's so awesome." Bailey said as she sat down, neatly setting the clothes on the floor. The floor seemed perfectly clean, so it wouldn't be a problem. 

"Let's look through the clothes first, then the box." Thomas added. Niether twin really noticed how dirty there current clothes were until they were offered new ones. They now saw the dirt that covered their clothes. As Bailey looked at the clothes, she noticed a Blue sweater with yellow stripes down the middle, some blue skinny jeans, and brown boots that would go up to her knee. 

'Seems like the perfect out fit' she thought and smiled. Thomas however, saw a purple sweater with a big blue stripe, a green hoodie, boot cut jeans, and some colorful sneakers. 

'This is fluffing amazing' Thomas thought, "Great, amazing outfits, now we've just got to look through the box!" As he opened the box, he noticed that there was a lot more room on the inside then it looked like. Inside, there was a red ribbon, cowboy hat, ballet outfit, and a notebook. These looked really cool to the two, but some things caught their eyes. Thomas, saw a boxing glove and cool, manly bandanna. "Oh my gosh these are so cool!" Thomas exclaimed picking up the items. He loved boxing at his old school, so this glove was really neat. 

Bailey on the other hand, fell in love with a pinkish orange cooking apron. She loved cooking(especially pies and muffins), and it was just a plain cute apron! "Omg I wuv it!" Bailey said in her cute babyish voice. 

"If life has these, life is good." Thomas said calmly, hugging the bandanna and putting on the glove. 

"Is that your new philosophy?" Bailey giggled. 

"Yup!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that my friends is how the twins got their armor/weapons. I like this chapter, and I hope it's relatable to people other than me. See ya later alligator!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skips start in this! How do the twins settle into their new home, and how do they react to a new sibling?

* a few weeks later*

"Thomas. Thomas. Wake up!" Bailey called out to her brother, who was still asleep. He turned over in his bed, covering his face in the blanket.

"Ehhhhhh, to tired." He groaned sleepily. It was very hard to wake Thomas up in the mornings, all ways had been.

"We made muffins!" She tried, knowing food might get him up up.

"Meeeh what kind?" He asked, slightly turning over.

"Butterscotch cinnamon of course!" She exclaimed happily. This had been a recipe Toriel and Bailey had been working on sense the day after they got to the ruins. It took them a while, but they finally perfected it.

"I'm up!" He popped up into a sitting position and left out of the bed, running towards the living room/dinning room where they ate. As Bailey suspected, food got him up. She was dressed in the original outfit she chose, with her apron on. She wore the apron all the time, unless she was sleeping or getting ready for bed. Today her short hair was pulled back into a ponytail, one the only rules Toriel had. These were, always pull your hair back while baking, no punching the walls with full force (Thomas I'm looking at you), and NEVER go into the basement. The last rule was easy to follow. Basements were creepy, no need to go in there!

The twins were very happy there. They explored the ruins, made new friends, and never ran into Flowey. Bailey always seemed to be in the kitchen, cooking something with Toriel in the kitchen, while Thomas could be found conversing with Frogits and Nabstablook. Both were extremely happy to have a family again, and enjoyed every moment with Toriel and their new friends. A year later though, things changed.

******************************************************************************************************A year later

Bailey and Thomas were running through the Ruins chasing each other that day. As they ran, they deactivated puzzles, as they were quite used to them now(it had been a year) and ended up where they first fell.

"Wow, can't believe it's been a year. And without ANY orange juice!" Bailey thought aloud, cause if her brother to smile.

"Wow is right. Have to admit, this place is way better than the surface. It's peaceful, yet so close to the horrible world above." Thomas replied.

"It wasn't that bad. I mean, yeah there was war and murder and racism and sexism and greed and- ok yeah it was that bad. I don't miss it, I'll admit." Bailey added, looking up through the pit the fell down all that time ago. "Wait, do you hear something?' 

"Yeah, oh no-" 

Screams. One from Bailey, and one from a figure that was falling into the underground. All the twins could do is watch, and see a girl that looked their age fell onto the flowers. 

"Ow." The girl said as she pushed herself up. 

"Are-Are you all right?" Bailey asked, shocked at the sight of someone falling. 

"Oh, hi. Dose this mean I'm not dead?" The girl asked, standing up as though she hadn't fallen atleast a hundred feet. She brushed herself off and looked at the twins, a confused look on her face. 

"Uh, no. You're not dead. Um, welcome to the underground." Thomas told her, though it sounded like more of a question. "I'm Thomas, and this is my sister, Bailey." 

"Hi!" Bailey greeted with a smile on her face. 

"Um, hi. I'm Indigo. Where am I?" Indigo greeted, still confused. 

" Welcome Underground! The land of the monsters!" Bailey exclaimed cheerfully. 

"What."


	7. Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muffins

"What." Indigo asked. All she knows is, she fell down a hole, and there were two kids that looked her age. Then the two told her she was in the realm of monsters. She was seriously confused. "What do you mean there are monsters here!?"

"Oh don't worry the monsters are nice. Much nicer than some humans up there. No offense!" Bailey explained with a smile.

"None taken. I do NOT like humans. What kind of monsters are there?" Indigo asked, as she was honestly picturing the monsters from Monsters Inc..

"To many to name," Thomas laughed "Why don't we just show you! Come see!" Thomas walked ahead leading the way to Toriel's house.

"Um..okay I guess. Don't got anything else to do. I'm literally stuck in a hole" Indigo laughed, though it seemed a little forced. 'Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh I'm alive and there's monsters and...a cute boy.' Indigo zoned out into her thoughts.

"You okay Indigo?" Bailey asked, noticeing she was looking at a wall.

"Wha-oh, I'm fine, just a little discombobulated." Indigo replied.

"Oh, I get it. When me and Thomas fell, I was confused to. I'm just glad we found you and not that talking flower..." Bailey said the last part darkly as they continued walking through the ruins.

"What's so bad about a talking flower?" Indigo was really confused now.

"His name's Flowey. When we came here, he acted all nice, but then attacked us. It wasn't exactly fun." Bailey rememberd the event with a shudder. "Anyway, I like your outfit! Are you a ballerina?"

Indigo looked at her shirt with the words "I love Ballet!", and blushed. "I mean, I guess....I'm not that good though..."

"I'm sure you're awesome. I think mom has some music you could dance to if ya want." Bailey told her. Indigo smiled at that, but then became curious.

"Mom? Your mom fell with you to?" Indigo was now very very confused.

"Oh..no. My parents um..passed on. 'Mom' is Toriel, Thomas and I's new mom. We've been here for about a year, and we can't exactly get out." Bailey explained sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking. What's Ms.Toriel like?"

"Well, Mom's awesome. She pretty much adopted us and is so nice. Her and I cook a lot and we all play board games. It's fun!" Bailey exclaimed cheerfully,"Oh, and she's a goat."

"What."

"Well, not seriously a goat. More of a goat looking human? I don't know how to explain it really. You'll get it though." Bailey replied awkwardly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip brought to you by temmie flakes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After some coversaton, they finally made it back home. Indigo stared at the small house in awe. 'This is so much better than home' she's thought, 'people seem to like me, and there's a home.' She saw Thomas open the door and heard a kind voice.

"Oh, hello my child. I am glad to see you are home."

'that must be Ms.Toriel...' Indigo realized. She then noticed Bailey was headed towards the door and realized she should probably follow.

"Hi mom! Guess what! A new human fell! Her name's Indigo, and she's really nice!" Bailey said happily. Toriel then saw Indigo walk through the door.

"Oh! Hello, child. Welcome underground. My name is Toriel. Are you hurt?" Toriel asked, concerned.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you for asking though. I'm Indigo."

"Well hello Indigo. Bailey, I believe there is an extra bed, in you and Thomas' room. Would you mind setting it up?" Toriel asked.

"Sure! I know where it is!" Bailey said happily, as she was given a chance to help.

"I can help..." Indigo said shyly. She didn't just want to stand there awkwardly.

"Ok! Awesome! Come on!" Bailey showed Indigo to the kid's room. Somehow, there seemed to be plenty of room for a third bed. Bailey looked in the closet (idk) and found another twin sized bed. It was very easy to put together, you just had to pull it up. Magical beds…. The two found some sheets and a bedspread, and carefully made the bed. Once it was all ready, the two stared at their work. After a minute, they both yawned at the same time, and laughed. "Guess we're pretty tired huh." Bailey commented.

"Guess so. Maybe we can take a short nap?" Indigo suggested. Even though the two had just met, it felt like they had known eachother for ages.

"That sounds like a good idea."Bailey replied smiling. The two then laid down in their respectable beds and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~tem skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bailey woke up first, noticing that Thomas was in his bed asleep. She checked the clock on the wall and saw that it said 7:30. Seeing that Thomas was asleep, she realized it must be morning, as there was no sun to help with that. 'Geez, we slept a while' she thought. She then decided to go make breakfast for everyone and went to the kitchen after putting her clothes on (AN: Don't worry they had a screen to change behind). She decided to surprise everyone with her bsoctch cinnamon muffins. They were amazing. While she was cooking, she hummed a tune she heard from a music box. On the bottom of the box, it had said 'Memory'. She assumed it was a popular lullaby for monsters as she found it soothing and fun. As she pulled the muffins out of the oven, she heard Thomas walk in. 

"*sniff sniff* Muffins! The bscotch cinnamon yummyness! Yes!" He reach out for one, but Bailey slapped his hand away. 

"No, they're still hot. Remember what happened last time ya did that." Bailey mentioned, reminding Thomas. 

>   
>  "Hey Thomas! I'm trying a new recipe! Come see!" Bailey called out to her brother. Onece he got there she showed him, "I made muffins! Be careful they're still-"
> 
> "Muffins! Yes!" Thomas reached out to get a muffin.
> 
> "Wai-"
> 
> "OW OW OW OW! HOT HOT HOT!" Thomas yelled in pain as he held his hand, and Bailey face palmed. 
> 
> "I didn't say eat them yet. They're still hot!" She scolded.
> 
> "Obviously..." He muttered, "Who knew muffins can bring pain"

"Oh yeah.." Thomas shivered remembering that experience. If he could use one word to describe it, he would say 'hot'. Just then the twins heard a yawn behind them. 

"I heard muffins and came running." Indigo joked, and they all ended up in a fit of giggles. 

"Yep, I just made them. Butterscotch cinnamon! Odd yet delicious." Bailey replied once she stopped giggling. Suddenly Thomas jumped randomly. 

"MUFFINS!" He yelled, and started running in circles. Bailey watched him in confusion. Suddenly, Indigo joined in and now there were two 13 year olds running through the kitchen like insane maniacs. 

"MUFFINS MUFFINS MUFFINS MUFFFIIIINNNNSSSSS!" The two yelled. Thank the stars Toriel is a heavy sleeper. 

"Okay okay eat the fluffing muffins!" Bailey sighed, practically throwing the muffins at them. 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! MUFFINS!" 

"I'm not sure if I'm living with teenagers or toddlers..." Bailey muttered under her breath, biting into her own muffin. 

*later that day* 

"Indigo, my child, I have something for you!" Toriel called out from the living room. Indigo, Thomas, and Bailey walked into the living room together, as Indigo was more comfortable with atleast one of the twins. Toriel had a familiar box in her hands, the one where the twins got their apron and glove. Both of the twins shared a look, already guessing what there new sister would choose. 

"What's this?" Indigo asked, confused. 

"Well, why don't you see?" Toriel suggested. Indigo opened the box and gasped. Sure she saw the things in the box, but what caught her eye, was the ballet outfit. She took it out and looked at it. 

"Can I...can I have it?" She asked quietly. 

"Ofcourse! This box is also where the twins got there apron and glove." Toriel replied, "Bailey, why don't you help Indigo find some clothes to." 

"Ok. Come see!" Bailey led them back to the room. 

"I'm gonna go see Nabstablook, okay Bailey." Thomas called. 

"Okay! Well go meet you there after!" Bailey called back. 

"Great!" And with that he left. 

"Whose Nabstablook?" Indigo asked when they entered. 

"Oh, he's a depressed ghost, and he's really nice. I think you'll like him." Bailey replied. 

Bailey got out the clothes, and put them on the bed. "You can choose what ever ya want." Indigo looked at the clothes and saw what looked like a bunch of striped sweaters, skirts, pants, and shorts. 

"Okay! Umm how about this?" Indigo picked a green and dark pink sweater and black leggings. She went behind the screen and put them on, along which her ballet tutu and slippers. 

"Awesome! I love it. Come on, let's go see Nabstablook!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really like muffins. That was my favorite part of the original story I wrote in my notebook, so I had to put it in. Any way....NEXT CHAPTER! Indigo meets Nabstablook and tells her backstory. Just a warning, there will be talk of self harm, suicide, abuse, and depression.


End file.
